


Pizzeria at Night

by Miss_Elichika



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Elichika/pseuds/Miss_Elichika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone Guy really needs a work, so he decided to take a place as a night guard in one family pizzeria. But it went out really bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizzeria at Night

„I really need that work, y’know,“ he laughed nervously to the phone, „I know they wrote they aren’t responsible for injuries… Don’t worry, I’ll be careful… See ya!“  
He hung the phone and looked at the advertisement in the newspaper. „Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza needs a night guard,“ he read aloud. Then he laughed: „What would happen to me? Maybe if those animals wanna eat me… Those… those… animatronics, yeah! The animatronics… Dumb robots.“

He stood in front of the back entrance to the pizzeria. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Shiver went down his spine when he crossed a doorstep. And interior didn’t give him the courage. And those disgusting animatronics. A bear with stupid smile, a terrifying chicken, a bunny with little guitar and a crumbling fox. Great.  
He entered the office where he sat down. As he could see his only work was guard four robots which didn’t move and watch out, so he didn’t ran out of the power in the battery. He really doesn’t need those camcorders which are available.  
“I hope they’ll pay me good,” he thought.  
He looked at the clock. Twelve o’clock. Six hours remaining. And nothing will happen during those six hours.

Four o’clock. Two hours remaining.  
Nothing happened. Everything was silent. He nearly slept but he always woke up.  
“Dammit,” he yawned, “This silence is killing me.”  
Bang.  
He jumped. Something iron like hit the ground.  
Bang, bang, bang.  
“Who is it!” he shouted. He didn’t even move. He was too scared for going after the sound.  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.  
The sound was getting closer. It sounds like someone was running. Someone with iron legs. With iron... legs... He could swear the one of the animatronics had iron legs. But which one?  
“The fox!” he gasped.  
And after he said that, one of the animatronics burst into the office.

“I work here barely second night and I already hate it here,” he growled when he flipped between camcorders.  
One of those animatronics almost ate him yesterday. When he thought about it he could say it wasn’t an accident. And when he thought about it more it surely happened because he underestimated this job.  
Looking through camcorders was actually very important. He watched the animatronics while they were freely roaming in pizzeria. There was one file which says they are moving because they are in “free-roaming” mode in the night and they are controlled by people in day on the messy table.  
During this night a bunny and a chicken visited him. A fox stupidly stared to the camcorder. A bear didn’t move.  
He reached his pocket and pulled out a tape. He recorded his insights before he left home yesterday. He did it for sure if he will need it for himself or for anyone else.  
He looked at the clock. Six o’clock. Thanks god.

The third night. Three o’clock.  
A bunny is in the closet, a chicken near the toilets, a fox is staring again and a bear... A bear... Is gone!  
Shiver went down his spine.  
“Goddammit, I just didn’t keep an eye on him for a moment and I already lost him,” he groaned.  
His hands were shaking. He quickly watched every camcorder. A bear was nearly in the office. He stood in the hall and stared into one of the camcorders.  
He slowly turn on the light in the hallway. It flickered a few times and at the end it turn off.  
“What the hell is happening now!” he shouted. It was too late when he remembered he was supposed to save the energy.  
And then he saw them. Two lighting eyes. They stared at him.

The fourth night.  
It isn’t even four o’clock and a fox is conquering the office. The energy is quickly running out. Damned fox.  
He checked out the battery condition. Twenty-five percent. And now twenty-four.  
He quickly took the tape recorder and he began to spoke into it. Everything began to merge. His voice, banging on the door, sounds of the other animatronics. Everything was mixed-up into one sound.  
Darkness. He could see anything. He heard a chicken coming toward him. And then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
The hand lifted him up and hit him on the wall.  
Goodbye Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Goodbye well paid job. Goodbye life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first work I have ever posted, so... Whew... I really hope you liked it!  
> And to be honest this work is a work for one competition I have entered.  
> But I have one more thing to tell you. Because I’m not native from Britain or America my English isn’t that good. There are might be some mistakes. If you find one or more please tell me.  
> And at the end!  
> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic.


End file.
